


The Garden Of Eden

by EzraDean



Category: True Crime - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Canon Gay Character, Gore, Horror, Mild Gore, Murder, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraDean/pseuds/EzraDean
Summary: A peculiar young man finds an even more peculiar way to cure his painful headaches
Collections: Serial Killer





	The Garden Of Eden

The wind whistled through the branches of the tall, aspen trees in Northhedge, Colorado. The leaves were brown and stiff but they carried themselves to the cold concrete almost peacefully. The rest of the town was quiet. The rest of the town except of course the heavy, bounding steps of a Toller Retriever and the black mutt trailing behind him as they crushed the leaves beneath them. Lightly treading behind the dogs, a tall, slim, relatively well-built man watched as their leashes dragged on the ground.  
His eyes were a vibrant green but they seemed almost dull and his heavy eye bags didn’t help. He hadn’t slept in days. His hair was dark and disheveled, just barely coming above his eyes. His jacket was black and tattered as were his jeans and his high-top sneakers. The only part of his ensemble that stood out was the shiny silver cross hanging from a chain around his neck.  
“Laika! Russel!” He stopped mid-stride, and the dogs made a 180 turn in his direction.  
“You do know you’re supposed to keep the leash in your hand when you walk those things right?” A voice said from their porch.  
“It’s nice to see you too Brendon.” The owner of the dogs chuckled and knelt to grab the leashes that were lying against his feet.  
“Are you feeling alright Eden?” The dark-haired man winced internally at the question and began drawing the leashes inwards, pulling his dogs closer, “I’m serious you’re not looking too hot.” Brendon stood at the edge of his yard and placed his hand on Eden’s shoulder.  
Eden brushed his friend’s hand away and sighed before looking up.  
“Insomnia's a bitch.” He laughed but it didn't quite reach his eyes, “I am fine though.”  
Brendon smiled and gave a nod of acknowledgment, before reaching out to pet the black dog that had been standing in between the two of them.  
“Good girl, you take care of those two.” He gestured towards Eden and the reddish gold retriever laying at his friend’s feet while grinning.  
“Up! Come on.” Eden tugged on the leashes and thanked Brendon for his concern. Once both dogs were up he waved his friend off, taking to a brisk pace to try and get home. Brendon watched as the slightly taller man rounded the corner and then he was gone and Brendon went back to sitting on his porch staring at his phone.  
Eden was home in a little under fifteen minutes but he felt like everything had been going in slow motion. He had been getting migraines recently and it was like his head was pulsating. He slammed the door shut behind him and flinched as the sound echoed through his house. He moved about his small home, shutting out the light from the mid-afternoon sun in any way he could. Every window had its blinds shut, the curtain pulled closed, or even blankets thumbtacked in place in front of them.  
He dragged himself into his bathroom, using the sink to hold his body up as he stared at himself in the mirror. He could see why Brendon was so worried, he didn’t just look tired. His porcelain skin was much paler and duller than usual. He was absolutely exhausted and it showed in his demeanor.  
The medicine cabinet above his sink creaked softly as he pulled it open, the bottles inside rattling as he moved them. He took his time reading each bottle, the pounding in his head making it much harder for him to find what he was looking for.  
“Aha!” He thought to himself when he saw it, Zolmitriptan, a prescription-grade pain medication. He just knew that had to do the trick, it was all he had left. Eden wasn’t even sure when he had gotten this prescription but there were pills in the bottle and that's all that really mattered to him. He tugged on the cap but it didn’t budge. He was fit so there wasn’t any reason he should have trouble opening a simple pill bottle so he tried again. He pushed and pulled and tugged and twisted, all the while getting increasingly frustrated.  
He began pacing back and forth in his bathroom, from the door to the bathtub and back again. The pills sliding in the and hitting each end of the bottle with a chhh as the ancient bottle refused to give. Eden grunted and released the bottle full force in the direction of the medicine cabinet. In an instant, it touched the mirror and suddenly it was raining glass.  
The sound was deafening, but only for a moment. Hundred of glass shards, smashing into the tile floor combined with several pill bottles hitting each other and falling into the sink left him holding his head.  
It was all too much for him. He ended up locked in the bathroom for the rest of the night. He slept in the bathtub, too nauseous to move with a head-splitting migraine. It was not a pretty sight to see, luckily for him, nobody was around.  
Hours passed until daylight crept in through the bathroom window. Eden groaned and rubbed his eyes, although his headache wasn’t gone it was manageable so he stood. He shuffled through the bathroom like his limbs were twice as heavy as they usually were. He knew if he could see himself in the mirror at that very moment he would look utterly defeated, and he hated it.  
He hated it almost as much as he hated the stupid migraines that had been plaguing him since he was in middle school. He took a deep breath and held himself against a wall. He was moving at a snail's pace but eventually, he made it to his bedroom. The second he touched the mattress he collapsed, but the peace didn’t last long. He had things to do after all.  
He let his dogs into the backyard before making his way to the creaky old shed. With a huff, he dragged out his garden tools, and one by one they hit the ground with a thump and a cloud of dust. It had been a while since he’d tended to his garden at all, between his headaches and his work and his dogs he just hadn’t had the time for it. He hummed to himself quietly for a bit, the soft crunch of wet soil when the trowel sank into the soil was one of the few sounds that didn’t rake through his brain in the most unpleasant way possible.  
He set down the trowel and sighed heavily, picking up his garden shears he began to prune the leaves of his rose bush. Snip..snip...snip. The leaves and branches fell silently. Eden took a deep breath and looked around, the dogs laid underneath the large tree in his backyard and everything was quiet for just a second.  
“Knock! Knock!” A loud and familiar voice swept the backyard, accompanied by heavy thumps on thick wood.  
“Come in.” Eden groaned.  
Brendon reached over the gate and unhooked the latch, the wooden door swung open and he waltzed through with a grin.  
“You look like hell” Brendon chuckled and Eden grimaced. He pulled himself onto his feet so he could greet his long time friend. Laika and Russel had already begun bounding towards the two of them barking and jumping and suddenly it was back. He could hear his heartbeat inside of his head and it was clear on his face.  
“Hey, hey are you alright?” Brendon put his hand on Eden’s arm. No response. “Hey, Eden?” Radio silence. He shakes his arm lightly and moves closer to the slightly shorter man.  
“Eden!” He snaps his fingers in front of Eden’s face.  
“Shut up,” Eden whispered.  
“Excuse me?-” Brendon started.  
“I said, shut up.” He pulled his arm out of his friend's grip. Shoving him away in the process. Schluck, the noise was wet and loud. His eyes traveled down to where the sound originated. He saw the two large handles of his favorite gardening tool and only that, the blades hiding themselves in his friend’s abdomen. A shocked stillness fell over the both of them before panic set in.  
“What the fuck!?” Brendon put his hand on his stomach and wincing in pain, “I’m gonna be sick”  
“Don’t touch it, it was an accident” Eden reached for his friend, “I didn’t mean to”  
“Don’t fucking touch me” Brendon pulled away, “I need to go to the-” He dry-heaved and his stomach twisted itself in pain, “-hospital!”  
“No! You can't do that” Eden filled with panic, and he reached to grab at Brendon. His hand latching on to the first solid thing it could hold, the handle. He yanked towards himself and Sqwelp. A splatter of wet hit his face and red drenched his hands. Brendon doubled over, a yelp of pain left his lips. “Stop! No!”  
Brendon dragged his phone out of his pocket, heaving and coughing with tears streaming down his face. His hands and torso were covered in blood.  
“You can’t do that” Eden knelt over him, Schluck, He drove the shears back into Brendon’s stomach. Crack, then into his ribcage. Over and over again the shears sliced into flesh, cutting smooth edges in delicate skin and drawing blood. Green grass turned crimson and soft brown eyes dulled. Eden took sharp breaths, in and out, almost wheezing. He sat over Brendon, glaring at him. “I liked you” he sighed under his breath standing to walk over to his gate, he slid the latch shut.  
“What the fuck am I going to do?”

**Author's Note:**

> not a fanficiton


End file.
